criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Li Jun
|gender = Female |status = Deceased |death = 2016 |cause = Blunt force trauma |nationality = Chinese |residence = Beijing, China |family = Li Ying (daughter) |profession = Spokeswoman |affiliation = Unnamed adoption agency |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #26: Dead in the Water (s3) }} Lǐ Jūn (Chn: 李君) was the victim in Dead in the Water (Case #26 of World Edition). Profile Jun was a worker for an adoption agency. She had black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore an olive green shirt and a black skirt at the time of her death. It is known that she had a daughter named Li Ying. Murder details Jun was found at the lotus bridge with her body floating in the river. According to Angela, the body showed signs of fighting shortly before her death. But what caused her instantaneous death was a blow to the head with a blunt object. It was dumped into the river afterward by the killer, who probably thought it would flow the body away. She managed to find traces of soot and animal glue on the victim's collar, which are ingredients in calligraphy ink. This meant that the killer practiced calligraphy. After the player and Jack investigated a restaurant the victim visited often, they came across a jade vase covered in blood. Lars confirmed the blood belonged to the victim, which meant the vase was the murder weapon. He also managed to find germ-inflicted droplets on it, meaning that the killer sneezed on it. This meant the killer had a cold. Relationship with suspects Jun's concern for the orphans made her daughter, Li Ying, feel like she did not care for her. Jun had also gone in a panda reserve and shoved a baby panda away while it was playing with her, which hurt its paw and angered its caretaker, Wang Fan. Jun had made friends with Obaasan, who disapproved of her work as an adoption agent, claiming that they meddled in family affairs and treated children as business. Jun was planning to ban K-pop idol SILVERee's songs from Chinese children's networks as she thought he was a bad artist and role model, angering him and potentially jeopardizing his career. A few years prior, Ellen had applied for an adoption from Jun, but claimed to have forgotten her. After Jun's killer was arrested, it was revealed that she had been tracking down missing orphans from all over East Asia. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Ellen. Ellen denied involvement but admitted to the crime when Jack pointed all evidence towards her. Jun had denied Ellen's adoption application in the past as she considered her unstable, ruining her desires of being a mother. Ellen was pushed to her limit when she met Jun in Sichuan and the latter did not even remember her. In court, Judge Adaku issued Ellen a 20 year jail sentence for murdering Jun and showing no remorse about it. Case appearances *Dead in the Water (Case #26 of World Edition) Gallery WEC26Corpse.png|Jun's body. EllenBehindBars.png|Ellen Morowitz, Jun's killer. LYingWorldEdition.png|Li Ying, Jun's daughter. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims